05 Sierpnia 2002
06:55 Podróże małe i duże; W rajskim ogrodzie; Herbaciane wzgórza Cejlonu. 07:20 Telezakupy 07:35 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.26 Nasze dzieci; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Lato z Czarodziejem 08:40 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką; odc.5 O tym,jak zarobiliśmy pierwsze pieniądze; serial prod.czeskiej 09:05 Budujemy Mosty; teleturniej 09:35 Stinky i Jake; odc.62; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 10:00 Karine i Ari; odc.2 Domowy dżin; serial prod.francuskiej 10:25 Słodkie zmartwienia; odc.1 10:50 Moda jak pogoda; odc.4; magazyn 11:15 Kiosk przy Wspólnej 11:25 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski; Szczupak z Jeziora Wiartel 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Zaginiony świat; Zmartwychwstanie; serial prod. kanadyjskiejstereo 13:10 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.34-Sztuczka z lustrami; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Klan; odc.568; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc.569; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sąsiedzi zza rzeki 15:35 Plebania; odc.153; serial TVPstereo 16:05 Plebania; odc.154; serial TVPstereo 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1689; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Lokatorzy; serial TVP stereo 18:10 Lato z rozrywką 18:55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 50 lat TVP; Alternatywy 4; odc.7/9 Spisek; serial TVP 21:10 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Lucjan Kydryński 21:20 Tele-Maski 2002-Kryminał na wakacje; Cień podejrzenia; autor:Robert C.Sherriff; reż: Mirosław Gronowski; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik,Gabriela Kownacka 22:45 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Kino w podróży; Niech żyje panna młoda; Vive la mariee; 1988 film fab.prod.francuskiej; reż: Hiner Saleem; wyk: Georges Carraface,Marina Kobakhidze 00:40 Sprawy rodzinne; odc.13; serial prod.USA 01:30 Zakończenie programu 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 08:30 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc.37/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 09:00 Mysz 09:45 Praca dla każdego; powt. 10:00 Ala i jej zwierzęta 10:30 Siedem życzeń; odc.7-ost. Senemedar; serial TVP 11:15 Bieg św.Dominika 11:40 Lato z Bractwem 12:00 Triumf życia; odc.6-Ci,którzy przetrwali; serial dok.prod.USA 13:00 Panorama 13:10 VI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2001.Gala Finałowa cz.2 14:00 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.3 Inspektor; serial prod.australijskiej 14:25 Arka Noego 14:50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.77; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Zgadula; teleturniej 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc.378 Trzeci to jest trzeci; telenowela TVP 17:20 Złotopolscy; odc.379 Niewolnice; telenowela TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Bliżej życia; Bo oszalałem dla niej; 1980 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski 20:35 Reportaż dnia; My Pietraszaki 21:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 997-magazyn kryminalny 23:15 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; Wyrok; Final Judgement; 1992 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Louis Morneau; wyk: Brad Dourif, David Ledingham 00:45 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści 01:35 Diamenty w Twoich oczach-recital Waldemara Śmiałkowskiego 01:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (13) - serial 07.30 Kurier 07.45 Kasztaniaki (13) - serial 08.00 Fakty 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Święta i uroczystości na świecie (1) - serial 09.30 Kurier 09.40 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a (6) - serial 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 12.15 Integracja - magazyn 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Co jest w czarnej skrzynce? - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (20) - serial 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 15.55 Pogoda 16.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.15 Wyścigi Służewiec 2002 17.30 Kurier 18.00 Fakty - Wydanie Główne 18.20 Pogoda 18.20 Tysiąc Lat - Magazyn Historyczny 18.35 Czas Na Bajkę - Program Dla Dzieci 18.50 Stan Zagrożenia - Magazyn Kryminalny 19.15 Pogoda 19.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn 19.30 Niegrzeczne aniołki (9) - serial 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Fakty Komentarze 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Fakty - Wrocław 21.55 Pogoda 22.05 Eurotel - magazyn 22.15 To jest temat- cykl reportaży 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Motylek na szpilce - film obyczajowy 00.45 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 01.15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 07:00 Kosmiczne wojny - serial animowany 07:25 Jednorożec Kleo - serial animowany 07:50 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 08:30 Policjanci (6) - serial kryminalny 09:30 Miodowe lata (36) - serial komediowy 10:15 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (71) - serial komediowy 10:45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte - serial komediowy 11:15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 14:20 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15:20 Kosmiczne wojny - serial animowany 15:45 Informacje 16:05 Serca na rozdrożu - telenowela 16:55 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 17:50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17:55 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich (82) - serial komediowy 21:00 Nieśmiertelny 2 - fantasy 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Informacje, Sport 23:25 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23:40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte - serial komediowy 00:10 Pogromcy raka - film dokumentalny 01:05 Muzyka na BIS: Patti Smith, Iggy Pop, Muzyka nocą, Piosenka na życzenie 05:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79px 5.35 Extra wizjer - magazyn 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku 51/99 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula 134/169 - telenowela 7.50 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbaba żeglarza 3/26 - serial 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera 25/26 8.40 Huckelberry Finna 22/26 - serial 9.05 Przygody Animków 46/96 9.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.35 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera 25/26 - serial anim. 13.25 Huckelberry Finn 22/26 - serial 13.50 Przygody Animków 46/96 - serial anim. 14.15 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbaba żeglarza 3/26 - serial anim. 14.45 Król przedmieścia 5 - serial komediowy, Polska 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula 135/169 - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice połacunku 52/99 - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.30 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20.00 Informator - film sensacyjny 21.55 Łowcy skarbów 6/22 - serial przygodowy USA 23.10 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn ekonomiczny 23.40 Pamięć absolutna 7/22 - serial sensacyjny USA 0.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 1.05 HBO na stojaka - program rozrywkowy 1.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 1.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 06:00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 Arthur - serial animowany 08:15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial animowany 08:35 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy 09:00 Fiorella - serial obyczajowy 09:55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10:50 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny 11:40 Tato, co Ty na to - serial komediowy 12:05 Policyjny klan - serial sensacyjny 13:00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:50 Arthur - serial animowany 14:15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial animowany 14:35 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy 15:00 Fiorella - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Tato, co Ty na to - serial komediowy 17:30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19:00 Cień anioła - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny 20:55 Polowanie na jednorożca - serial sensacyjny 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie I połowy sezonu 2002 23:15 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 00:15 Mroczne żądze: Śmierć wisi w powietrzu - thriller erotyczny 02:05 X Laski - program erotyczny 02:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 05:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (63/80) - telenowela meks. 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (61/94) - telenowela meks. 9.40 Melrose Place (153) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.25 Big Brother I (powt.) 12.05 Porywy serca (30/90) - telenowela meks. 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Dragon Ball GT - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. (powt.) 16.15 Pełna chata (64/192) - serial kom. USA 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (27/80) - serial kom. austral. 17.15 Władca zwierząt (22/44) - serial fantast. USA (powt.) 18.10 Wzywam doktora Brucknera (16/24) - serial obycz. niem. 19.05 Melrose Place (154) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Mam na imię Steven (1) - dramat obycz. USA, 1989 (100 min) 21.50 Władca zwierząt (23/44) - serial fantast. USA 22.45 Big Brother I 23.30 Śmiej się pan z tego - kom. obycz. USA (powt.) 1.15 Mam na imię Steven (1) - dramat obycz. USA (powt.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79px 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Ssaki; film Romana Polańskiego 07:10 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Bez tytułu; film Andrzeja Barańskiego 07:15 Aby do świtu; odc. 5/18 - Awantura; 1992 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 07:30 Wielka historia małych miast; Żagań; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Fitness Club; odc. 7 /26/; serial prod. polskiej (1994); reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski 08:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 13 - Dziki Zachód; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Z dziecięcej estrady 09:20 Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc. 3 - Szef i inni; 1977 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Loth; wyk: Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik 10:05 Rozumieć sztukę; Psychologiczne uwarunkowania sztuki; program Jerzego Madeyskiego 10:25 Pan Adam; odc. 6 - Gaudeamus Igitur; (spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem) 10:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Nazwisko przeszkodą nie do pokonania; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza 11:00 Małe ojczyzny; Każda dolina będzie podniesiona; film dokumentalny Wojciecha Majewskiego 11:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Generał Monter; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 5 /5/; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernd Boehlich 13:45 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej; powt. 14:10 Biografie; Pasterz; film dokumentalny Ewy Świecińskiej; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Rozumieć sztukę; Psychologiczne uwarunkowania sztuki; program Jerzego Madeyskiego; powt. 15:45 Pan Adam; odc. 6 - Gaudeamus Igitur; (spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem); powt. 16:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Nazwisko przeszkodą nie do pokonania; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 16:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Generał Monter; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 14 - Powrót; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 15/ost. - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci 18:00 Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc. 3 - Szef i inni; 1977 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Loth; wyk: Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik; powt. 18:50 Fitness Club; odc. 7 /26/; serial prod. polskiej (1994); reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 6 /19/ - Muzyczne popołudnie; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 5 /5/; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernd Boehlich; powt. 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu; program montażowy, przypominający największe sukcesy polskiej piłki nożnej 23:30 Lato z klasyką; Chopin inaczej; .; wyk: Krzysztof Bąkowski - skrzypce, Elena Braslavsky - fortepian 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Pogranicze w ogniu; odc. 2 /24/; 1990 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko 01:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 6 /19/ - Muzyczne popołudnie; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Fitness Club; odc. 7 /26/; serial prod. polskiej (1994); reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 02:30 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 5 /5/; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernd Boehlich; powt. 04:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu; program montażowy, przypominający największe sukcesy polskiej piłki nożnej; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Złote łany; odc. 12 /12/; serial dokumentalny; reż: Ewa Straburzyńska 06:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Nazwisko przeszkodą nie do pokonania; program prof. Jana Miodka; powt. 06:15 Zaproszenie; Kociewie - sąsiedzi Kaszubów; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 06:35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Generał Monter; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 07.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 07.30 Telesklep 08.10 Ulica zakochanych (70) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele (59) - serial animowany 09.30 Dziwny, wspaniały świat (5) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Dotyk anioła (68) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (16) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 12.20 Lista przebojów filmowych - magazyn 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 15.15 Cudowne lata (76) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele (59) - serial animowany 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele (44) - serial animowany 16.35 Był sobie człowiek (4): Urodzajne równiny - serial animowany 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia (17): Porwanie - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 18.30 Cudowne lata (77) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła (69) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.20 Dziecko panny młodej - komedia, USA 22.00 Nietykalni (12) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Bóg na Manhattanie - film dokumentalny 23.40 Dziecko panny młodej - komedia, USA 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79px 08.10 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 08.35 Szeherezada (Princesse Sheherazade) (26) - serial animowany, Francja 1996 (25 min) 09.00 Telezakupy 10.05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't Forget Your Passport): Ekwador - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Urok namiętności (L'incanto della passione) - telenowela, Włochy (45 min) 11.50 Saint Tropez (23/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano (52 min) (powt.) 12.45 Prosto z mostu 13.00 Słoneczny konwój Tele 5: Mikołajki - program rozrywkowy 14.00 VIVA TV - program muzyczny 16.05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't Forget Your Passport): Indonezja - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 (50 min) 17.00 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (30 min) 17.30 Studio Tele 5 17.45 Prosto z mostu 18.00 Nasze zwierzaki - program dla miłośników zwierząt 18.30 Saint Tropez (24/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano (52 min) 19.30 Anke (16/24) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Sven Unterwaldt, wyk. Anke Engelke, Ingo Naujoks, Frank Leo Schroder, Sandra Leonhard (25 min) 20.00 Wielka wygrana (Come quando fuori piove) (1/2) - komedia, Włochy 2001, reż. Mario Monicelli, wyk. Omero Antonutti, Fabio Bussotti, Nini Salerno, Flavio Pistilli (85 min) 21.35 W sieci (Attachments) (16/18) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Harry Bradbeer, wyk. Justin Pierre, Claudia Harrison, Amanda Ryan, David Williams (50 min) 22.30 Jay Leno - talk show 23.00 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 23.25 Wielka wygrana (Come quando fuori piove) (1/2) - komedia, Włochy 2001, reż. Mario Monicelli, wyk. Omero Antonutti, Fabio Bussotti, Nini Salerno, Flavio Pistilli (85 min) (powt.) 00.55 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu 06:30 Duchy Karola Dickensa opis 08:05 Wszyscy albo nikt opis 09:50 10 legendarnych napadów opis 10:40 Światła w polu opis 12:10 Nieznany świat hazardu opis 13:00 Komedia małżeńska opis 14:35 Ojciec panny młodej opis 16:20 Cinema, cinema, odc. 31 16:45 Pod niebem Henrietty opis 18:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Billy Crystal 19:00 Duchy Karola Dickensa opis 20:30 Na planie, odc. 31 21:00 Klub 54 opis 22:40 Strefa ciszy opis 00:15 1900: Człowiek legenda opis 02:20 Art of War - Zasady walki 04:20 Wszyscy albo nikt opis 07:00 Posterunek na uboczu - serial sensacyjny 08:00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 08:30 Nieznane tematy - serial obyczajowy 09:30 Focus - Poznaj świat - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Extraklasa - program sportowy 10:30 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Posterunek na uboczu - serial sensacyjny 12:00 Pionierzy - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Focus - Poznaj świat - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Posterunek na uboczu - serial sensacyjny 15:00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 15:30 Nieznane tematy - serial obyczajowy 16:30 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Focus-Poznaj świat - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Extraklasa - program sportowy 18:00 Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty - serial przyrodniczy 18:30 Posterunek na uboczu - serial sensacyjny 19:30 Podwodna Ameryka - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 20:30 Doborowe towarzystwo. Świat biznesu - magazyn edukacyjny 21:00 Posterunek na uboczu - serial sensacyjny 22:00 Focus-Poznaj świat - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Nieznane tematy - serial obyczajowy 23:30 Doprowadzony siłą - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Pończochy Gochy - program erotyczny 00:30 Konrad Zdobywca - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty - serial przyrodniczy 01:30 Posterunek na uboczu - serial sensacyjny 02:15 Nieznane tematy - serial obyczajowy 07:00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 07:45 Kontakt magazyn - Unii Europejskiej 08:10 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 08:35 Nieznane tematy - serial obyczajowy 09:30 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Kochankowie końca wieku - telenowela 11:15 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 12:00 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Ludzie się liczą - magazyn publicystyczny 13:00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 13:25 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 13:50 Fabryka stylu - serial komediowy 14:40 Kochankowie końca wieku - telenowela 15:25 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 15:50 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj - serial dokumentalny 16:20 Ludzie się liczą - magazyn publicystyczny 16:50 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 17:45 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 18:15 Kochankowie końca wieku - telenowela 19:00 Fabryka stylu - serial komediowy 19:50 Ludzie się liczą - magazyn publicystyczny 20:30 Kochankowie końca wieku - telenowela 21:20 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 22:10 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Ludzie się liczą - magazyn publicystyczny 23:10 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 23:40 Fabryka stylu - serial komediowy 00:30 Kochankowie końca wieku - telenowela 01:15 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 02:05 Zakończenie programu 09:00 Turniej ATP w Toronto - finał 11:30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Bundesliga - mecz Bayer Leverkusen - Werder Brema 13:40 Liga Mistrzów - mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn - Olympiakos Pireus 15:30 Turniej Stavanger Open 2002 16:00 Surfing w Australii 16:55 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 17:25 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - ilustrowany tygodnik sportowy 17:55 Skoki do wody ze skał 18:20 Turniej ATP w Toronto - finał 20:50 Liga Mistrzów - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Panathinaikos Ateny 23:30 Mistrzostwa Świata grupy A -mecz Polska - Japonia left|thumb|79px 06.05 Meteo - Oroscopo - Traffico 07.15 La7 del Mattino 07.30 Arrivederci Neda 09.05 Movie flash 09.10 Isole 10.10 Linea mercati 10.15 Alfred Hitchcock Presenta 11.20 Omnibus La7 11.55 Movie flash 12.00 Tg La7 12.25 Linea mercati 12.35 Sisters 13.35 Smack the Pony 13.45 Caroline in the City 14.10 Operazione Terzo Uomo 15.50 Linea mercati 15.55 Mission: Impossible 16.50 Movie flash 16.55 Trend 17.20 Acapulco Heat 18.15 Linea mercati 18.20 100% 18.50 National Geographic Adventure Zone 19.45 Tg La 20.20 Sport 7 20.30 Law and Order - I due volti della Giustizia 21.30 Un Bacio Prima di Morire 23.25 Viaggiatori delle Tenebre 23.45 Tg La7 00.00 Star Trek Next Generation 00.55 Movie flash 01.00 100% 01.25 Alfred Hitchcock Presenta 02.25 Fox News Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki La 7 z 2002 roku